


gotta get up, gotta get going

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev's morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta get up, gotta get going

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge, day 16: during their morning ritual(s)

Lev wakes up before his alarm goes off. He always wakes up before his alarm goes off, and he stretches languidly before turning his alarm clock off and grabbing his phone.

 _Good morning_ , he types, before adding a series of emoji that he feels that perfectly describe the upcoming day. He always ends it with at least one kiss.

And then he rolls out of bed, goes to his window, throws back his curtains, and (weather allowing) opens his window.

Then he gets dressed and clambers off the bathroom for his morning beauty routine, stopping to text Inuoka and Shibayama frequently, which is always interrupted by:

_“Lyova, breakfast!”_

“In a minute, Mama!”

_“You’ll be late!”_

It still takes Lev several minutes to get downstairs, and his mother tuts at him as he guzzles his tea and takes his bento from her and the breakfast he doesn’t have time to eat. He starts in on his sandwich as he puts his shoes on, and calls his goodbyes out over his shoulder with a mouthful of food.

He has to run to make it to school in time for practice, waving enthusiastically when he spots Yaku waiting at a corner a few blocks away from the school.

“Morning!”

Yaku glances away from his phone, yawning and lifting a hand in hello. When Lev’s near enough he leans down for kiss–usually on the cheek, sometimes on the mouth, and always ending with a hair ruffle.

“You’re late,” Yaku says, but Lev knows he actually means, _Good morning. I missed you so much overnight that I thought I would die of heartbreak; I love you so much_.

“I brought you a sandwich,” Lev says, holding out the last of his breakfast.

Yaku lights up. “Is it that good sausage stuff again?”

“Kolbasa,” Lev confirms as Yaku starts to walk off.

Lev waits where he stands patiently.

When Yaku is a few steps away, he turns and clicks his tongue. “Hurry up, we’re going to be late,” he says, and then reaches out and grabs Lev’s hand, dragging him along beside him.

Yaku’s quiet as they walk the rest of the way to school, at first because he’s eating, and then because he’s busy yawning and looking like he’d rather be back in bed. Lev fills the silence by telling Yaku about what he’s done since they spoke on the phone last night, still chattering away as they walk into the club room.

**Author's Note:**

> you could accuse me of naming this fic after the opening theme of _The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_ but I would deny it to my dying day


End file.
